1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of heating superposed components, comprising superposing first and second components on a work stage, and allowing a heat block to contact with at least the second component so as to heat the first and second components. In particular, the invention relates to a heating apparatus utilized in the same method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventionally known, a piezoelectric microactuator sometimes includes a pair of sheared piezoelectric elements. The piezoelectric elements in the form of a plate is interposed between a pair of electrode plates in the piezoelectric microactuator of this type. The electrode plates are individually adhered to the front and back surfaces of the piezoelectric element. A stationary microcomponent is adhered to one of the electrode plates, while a movable microcomponent is adhered to the other of the electrode plates. A thermosetting adhesive is in general employed to the adhesion. When a predetermined voltage is applied to the piezoelectric elements through the electrode plates, a relative rotation can be induced between the electrode plates, namely, between the microcomponents based on the shear of the piezoelectric elements.
The piezoelectric microactuator is often employed as a displacement controlling or positioning mechanism of a higher accuracy. A relative displacement or slippage should be avoided between the microcomponent and the electrode plate when both are adhered to each other. The microcomponent must be positioned at a higher accuracy relative to the electrode plate before actually heating the thermosetting adhesive between the microcomponent and the electrode plate. An expensive image recognition technique and an expensive positioning robot are required to achieve the accurate positioning of the microcomponent and the electrode plate. In addition, only a single set of the microcomponent and the electrode plate can be subjected to adhesion at a time.